Through Time & Space
by BrowneyedShamer
Summary: The Platinum Dragon is a pirate ship of legends and all Joey wanted was to escape home safely with his sister. The two should have never crossed paths. Joey blames it on the soulchanger who led them towards a new life and adventure, not that he's angry!
1. In the beginning of an adventure

I was reading this drabble collection and happened to be also half-watching Treasure planet…aka…the coolest movies EVER. AND this crazy and yet awesome idea popped into my head. The drabble was from Reizbar-Ookami…..I forgot the title…but check out the collection it's fantastic!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh...but the idea is mine…...and inspiration from Reizbar-Ookami …I do wish this where real though!

SPECIAL NOTE: I have made a few changes in some physical appearances, but it's nothing drastic. You have been warned!

~Serenity~

I clutched the strap of my blue patch-worked shoulder bag until my knuckles hurt. I kept my head down, starring at my worn out shoes as they trotted along the paved road of the busy marketplace. I glanced nervously to my left. My older brother walked a half of a pace ahead of me, his hands in his pockets and his head ducked so his bangs covered his eyes. He felt my gaze and glanced over his shoulder at me, his eyes hard. Taking the hint I looked back at the ground feeling guilty.

We continued to push thought the crowd of the market place. I wanted to look around to marvel at all the things the venders where selling but I knew he would get angry. I really didn't want him to become any more stressed then he already was. Biting the inside of my lip, a horrible habit I learned from my brother, I reached into my old bag and pulled out my green pair of cordless headphones. Putting them in my ears I tapped the center of my right palm, twice. Opening my palm screen, I scrolled through my music choices. Something soothing would be nice. Beethoven's piano classics filled my ears as my palm screen disappeared.

My hand started to reach out and grab a hold of his shirt, as I used to do when we where younger. I took back my hand half way and went back to gripping my shoulder bag. The people in the street seemed less threatening as the calming music flowed through my mind. My nervousness lifted, as I hummed a few bars of the song.

But of nowhere a hand gripped my shoulder and pulled me backwards as my heart jumped in my chest. I didn't have time to scream before another ruff hand covered my mouth. I stood still as my brothers voice repeated the words he frequently told me "Don't make a scene, don't create a problem." I felt myself hit my captor's hard chest, as the grip increased in pressure.

My eyes scanned the crowd for the red hat my brother wore to cover up his hair. The hat continued to move forward with the bustling crowd of the market place. Without a moments hesitation I reached into my pocket and pulled out one of my many knives hidden on my body. The knife in my hand, I stabbed the hand covering my mouth. An earthly smell filled my nostrils as my captor stared to bleed.

My captor let out an angry howl, as his hands released me. I swirled around to face him. His face was plated with large, dull colored scales. Two pairs of Ivory horns protruded from his forehead and crown. His teeth where like a sharks and his jaw seemed too big for his face. His red eyes where narrowed in pain. I couldn't fight a full-grown male Drioncada alone. My only way out was to run. I instantly remembered all the lessons my brother had me drill repeatedly. Their weak spot was the arch on their back. I jammed my knife into his back with all my strength. As he reared up in pain, I left my knife in his spine and jolted into the crowed and followed after the retreating hat.

The soothing music and the pounding of my hart hurried me along as the red hat grew nearer and nearer. I reached out, my lungs burning, and grabbed the back of his shirt. He stopped as I bumped into him with my running momentum. He turned around his mouth open about to say something. He stopped and wiped something off my cheek. As his hand moved away I spotted a drop of brown blood. His eyes narrowed as he looked around angrily.

"Sere? What took you so long?" Joey demanded his eyes confused.

I let out a shaky breath, my eyes glancing around the busting crowd. I shook my head.

His eyes narrowed as he nodded in understanding. He grabbed my left hand and turning sharply half-dragged me further into the crowd. My legs stumbled along, as I tried to compose myself. I was amazed that Joey could continue to remain completely calm.

We walked along the crowd bumping and pushing. Our eyes flickering around looking for anyone watching us. I glanced back checking for a stalker, or the Drinocada. My breath hitched as a dull plated creature made its way through the market. His eyes trained on us.  
"Joey he found us!" I cried, squeezing his hand in panic.

"Shit!" Joey cursed as he picked up his speed.

I shuttered as the crowd started to thin out as we neared the no human zone. The market place of Domino was located in the middle of one the largest space ports in the 7th galaxy. Most aliens and other creatures where know for their hatred of humans and wouldn't hesitate to kill us on the spot or worse. My brother and I where one of the few locals that actually lived on the Space port, while most merchants flew in for a season of selling their good and left at the end. A strong wind blew through the streets lifting Joey's hat off his head and swirling my hair into my eyes. I tried to turn back but he yelled to keep moving forward. Joey turned left and down a small alley. There was no way the massive Drinocada could follow us into the tiny space.

The creature stopped at the opening and glared at us. He was different from the one I had stabbed his head larger and his scales more red-ish. He must have been a partner. He raised a fist up and waved a piece of paper, his other hand clutched Joey's red hat.

"I'll catch you two, and collect my reward." He yelled, as he walked away angrily.

My legs gave out as I slid down the slimy wall and sat down on the damp stone. I was too stunned to do much more. Joey sighed and leaned against the opposite wall, and nervously ran a shaky hand through his blond hair, making it puff out. We look at each other as the creatures words replayed. He had our photo, and he knew who we where. Which meant only one thing! Dad knew we where missing. The calming music wasn't helping my nerves. I pulled the headphones out of my ears and shoved them back into my bag, my hands shaking.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"We keep running!" He stated flatly.

"Joey we can't run forever."

"Sere, we can't go back." He said his voice raising.

I looked down at my lap. "He'll kill us if we're found and taken back by a bounty hunter."

'Then we have to be smarter! We have to get away." He murmured.

Drawing my knees to my chest, I hugged my legs. My long hair fell forward. It was a light brown with many strands of bright golden blond. Joey's hair was even worse his whole head was a golden yellow. It was true that blonds where a coveted species and if we where every caught by slavers we'd be sold at a high price, but it also would give us away as humans. No alien or creature had blond hair.

"We could dye our hair." I said half to myself.

Joey's head perked up as he stared at me thoughtfully. "How do you feel about the color black?" He asked as a wide grin played out on his face.

I glanced up at him and groaned. "Really, big brother?"

He nodded, as he started to dig thought his tan shoulder bag. He pulled out a bag filled with a gooey black substance. My stomach twisted at the sight of the bag. I had to cover my nose as he opened the bag. It smelled like rotting meat that was left in the sun for a few weeks.

"Then what about our eyes?" I asked reluctantly. I really didn't want to put that goop I my hair.

He stopped and looked at me, as he bit his lower lip in thought. I was born with bad eyes and as I got older I started to see less and less. When I was twelve I went blind. I know Joey did some dangerous thing for the money he got for my operation, but they could still never completely cure my sight. When I was fourteen my eyes lost their color, and filmed over into a milky brown. It freaked most humans out to stare into my eyes. I could see well enough but I looked blind.

"Just pretend to be completely blind." He said after a long pause.

He took a step forward and dumped half the packet of goop onto my head. He let out a short laugh at my horrified face, as the black dye ran down my head. He lifted the bag over his head and emptied the rest on him. I clenched my jaw to keep a word of protest down. I loved his hair and I loved mine too. I grudgingly reached up and rubbed the dye through my hair, wincing at the cold, gooey feel of the dye.

The muggy afternoon during the harvesting season made the black dye feel slimy and runny through my fingers as I rubbed it thought-out my hair. My once brown hair fell to my shoulders in dark black tendrils that clumped together as the dye dried off. I would only have to wait a few seconds before it dried and flaked off, leaving my hair permanently black until I applied the remover. I glanced up at Joey and almost cried out in fright. With his hair black and his eyes closed as he rubbed the fowl substance in his hair, he looked like a complete stranger.

"Do you have the remover also?" I questioned.

He opened his eyes, as his hands pulled away from his hair. The goo still sticking to his hands just as they where mine. He looked up and I was relieved to see my brother's amber eyes. "NO! That would cause suspicion!"

I sighed and looked down at my blackened hands. I slowly stood up and smiled half-heartedly. "So where do we clean off?"

I started to move back towards the human zone, until he caught my elbow and pulled me back, shaking his head. "No, we can't go that way. We have to-…" His voice trailed off as he looked towards the no human zone.

I sighed deeply as my shoulders dropped in defeat.

Joey held my hand as we walked down the narrow alley and out the other side. The air was denser and it seemed almost darker. We kept our heads down as we rushed forward. Joey walked along the almost deserted streets as if he had walked them his whole life. It wasn't until I heard the trickling of water that I realized he was taking us to a fountain.

I slowly dipped my hands into the cloudy water, cautious of any attacks of out of the norm. Joey kept glancing around, scanning for anyone who would stop us. I finished cleaning my hands and stood up. He bent down and followed my suit as I kept look out. Few aliens and creatures walked by, barely giving us a second glance. We looked like outlanders. Our black hair clumpy and cloths dirty. I almost laughed aloud as a thought passed my mind. I was supposed to be completely blind and I was being look out. It sure looked strange, for a blind person to constantly glance around as if seeing.

Joey stood up and shook his head, black flakes fluttering to the ground. "We should find work. But first-" He said as he reached into his bag and pulled out a clear bag with two clear drops.

I half wondered what he didn't pack and what he wasn't prepared for. I smiled fondly as he opened the bag and pulled out the two small drops of clear liquid. He always took care of me, I had him to thank for my life. The drops remained in their shape as he handed then to me.

"These will block most of your vision." He stated.

I cringed as I dropped one into my eye. My crystal clear vision blurred and became haze. Tears threatened to form from my closed eye as I dropped the other into my left eye. My brother had worked so hard to make sure I wouldn't go blind and her he was trying to help be become so. I squeezed my eyes shut as the drops spread over my eyes in a thin layer. I opened my eyes and almost stumbled in surprise. It was as if I was twelve again, everything was so confusing and blurry. I reached out for something familiar. My brother's arms enveloped me as I shivered into his broad chest.

"I'm so sorry Sere but I can't allow us to go back to him. I promised you I'd keep us safe. Just bare with me for now." He said as he rubbed circles in my back.

"Hey, you two Outlanders?" A strong male voice called from behind us.

I gasped and whirled around as Joey's grip on my shoulder tightened. My blurry vision made it almost impossible to see the man as his distance. The only sound other than the flowing of the fountain where his slow footsteps walking towards us. Joey continued to stiffen as his hand squeezed my right shoulder. The man stopped about three feet from us from his body language, I could tell he had his arms crossed

"Outlanders?" He said again slower this time. "Do you need work? Two of my servers got abducted three days ago. I'll even give you room and board."

"Agreed!" Joey cried out quickly as he held out his hand, the other man took his wrist and shook it, closing their contract.

Hello!...OMG ok this is a pirate adventure story and I'm sorry but Serenity needed to be first. I was so excited about this new series I wrote the first three chapters. Ch.2 will be out in a week or two…any way Hope you enjoyed!

OH I almost forgot the paring are as followed….Joey** X** Seto Serenity **X** Mokuba and Yugi **X **Tea….((I actually like this couple and if you don't then DEAL WITH IT) XP XP !


	2. Friends are made

Chapter two!

I was reading this drabble collection and happened to be also half-watching Treasure planet…aka…the coolest movies EVER. AND this crazy and yet awesome idea popped into my head. The drabble was from Reizbar-Ookami…..I forgot the title…but check out the collection it's fantastic!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh...but the idea is mine…...and inspiration from Reizbar-Ookami …I do wish this where real though!

SPECIAL NOTE: I have made a few changes in some physical appearances, but it's nothing drastic. You have been warned!

Oh and sherabo if your reading this I'd like to thank you. You have to be one of the coolest people ever and I love your stories and thanks for reading one of mine! *screams happily and runs around waving arms* XD

~Joey~

His name was Yami and that's all he said we had to know about him. He then abruptly turned around and walked back towards the way he came. He had a strange kind of cocky walk as if he owned the world and wanted everyone to know he was the king, in a way it seemed to fit him perfectly. His hair was tri-colored black, blond and purple. It was also weirdly spiked in all directions. I had seen some crazy hair styles on some aliens, but his took the cake. I was tempted to laugh but his sharp purple eyes dared me to; I bet it would have been my last laugh.

Serenity stood next to me as we entered the Same Ghop. A tavern near the docks and close to the market, it had old wooden walls and tables with mis-matched chairs. An open bar on the far right wall was lined with tall stools; another man had his back turned to us. His skin was a dull brown and his spiked hair was comical with his four horns. He turned around as Yami sat at the bar.

"Tris! I found us some helpers!"

Tris turned around and narrowed his eyes at us. "Outlanders? Yami, Really?" The small Drinocada leaned over the bar as he starred at us, his eyes lingering on Serenity.

"The girl's blind." He said blankly.

I clenched my jaw to keep any comment down. I've had many bad encounters with the creatures and didn't want to ad another to my list. Drinocadas where know for their violent outbursts and stubborn natures. It was odd to see one so puny. Most where at least seven feet tall and extremely muscular, this one was barely taller than my five feet ten inches. His hair was a silky brown that matched his eyes perfectly. He was either malnourished, I highly doubted that by his lean muscular body, or a half-breed.

Yami glanced at Tris, his eyes narrowed. "I know that! But we could use the help. She can work-.."

"In the kitchen!" Sere called out

I glanced down at her surprised, and then looked up at the alien and creature. "Yeah, Sere's great in the kitchen."

"She's blind!" Tris cried out in disbelief, as Yami rolled his eyes at the Drinocada.

"When one looses one or more of their senses, the others kick in twice as heightened." Yami said boredly as if that settled the subject, Tris nodded slowly.

"Where would I work?" I asked Yami, he seemed to be the one in charge.

His deep violet gaze turned towards me and I felt as if he was peering past my disguise and into my soul. "You can work on the floor with Tris and me. We need to keep the ruckus down, and stop any fights."

His gaze seemed to soften as his eyes grew wider and his body shark tow sizes. He let out a sight and smiled at us. "I'm terribly sorry, Yami rushes things too quickly. My name is Yugi and this is Tristan but everyone calls him Tris. Ryou is our other friend who works in the kitchen, he'll be here shortly. Who are you two?"

My mouth fell open slightly as I blinked quickly. I had heard of changers, they where aliens with two souls occupying one body. Rarest alien of their kind and almost impossible to kill, but they where respected by all, even humans.

"I'm Joey and this is my younger sister Serenity." I said.

Yugi nodded eagerly as he smiled brightly. "Where are you from?"

"Out….there!" I said hesitantly, Serenity covered her mouth with her hand to cover her smile.

Yugi let out a good-hearted laugh as Tris snickered. I grinned at their acceptance of my vague answer. The atmosphere lightened. I shifted my weight to my left leg as I shoved my hands in my pockets, one less burden I had to worry about. I glanced at Sere and nodded. This could work, we'd have a job, and Yami said it came with a room and food.

The door behind us flew open as another boy stormed into the tavern. His hair was snow white and his skin a pale ivory. His eyes where narrowed as Yami's had been. A hard scowl graced his pretty face.

"Damn those scaled bastards! They swindled me!" The boy roared in rage.

I glanced down at Sere as she reached out to grip my shirt sleeve. Her eyes saw nothing, but I could tell she was staring at the new guy. The black hair dye made her face appear paler, under her left earlobe a fading blue bruise stood out. I mentally thought of my own bruises. I brushed her hand with my fingers. We were safer in the human zone than living with our so called father. Any father who abuses and uses his children wasn't a father in my opinion. Sere's ability to perceive into another persons being and my gift made us beneficial to our father's merchant business. I knew he wouldn't stop looking for us until he had us chained back in our 'rooms'.

"He's like Yugi, there's two of him!" Sere whispered, as her hand fell back to her side.

The white haired boy turned sharply at her words and sneered. "Don't compare me to that!" He yelled, pointing rudely at Yugi, whose eyes widened innocently.

"Bakura, it's rude to point!" Yugi said sweetly.

I smirked as Tris rolled his eyes, turning around to organize his bottles. The easy argument between the two soul shifters seemed normal and relaxing. Just as Yami had shifted into Yugi, Bakura's cocky composure liquefied to rounded shoulders. His hair flattened and his eyes softened. The new boy turned around towards us his eyes big and inviting, just like Yugi's, as if he was afraid of the world. It was as if I was starring into Sere's eyes a few years back. I immediately knew that if either boy asked me for a favor, I'd oblige instantly. I nudged Sere forward slightly; as we neared a table I pulled out a chair and glided her into it. She grumbled under her breath, but followed my lead.

"Is she a soul searcher?" The white haired boy asked, his eyes staring at Serenity in utter fear.

I burst into a fit of hysterical laughter; I shook my head making black flakes fall to the ground. Serenity joined in my laughter. Tear fell down my face, as I held my sided. As my laughter slowly died down I looked up to see three pairs of eyes starring at us as if we had three heads. It wasn't the first, and I'd bet my life it wouldn't be the last time someone had accused us of being soul searchers. It was almost scary how close they where, if found out we'd both be secentened to death.

"No, No!" I said waving my hand in the air. "She's just got more heightened senses then most creatures."

Yugi smiled and nodded. It seemed as if he was always smiling and agreeing. If they believed me for Serenity I'd have to dull down my abilities, I didn't have a cover up. Talking to inanimate objects looked bad on one's sanity.

"You're a creature?" The boy asked "I would have sworn your two where aliens."

Yugi nodded. "But Ryou, they have black hair and earth colored eyes."

Ryou pursed his lips in thought. I held my breath and from the corner of my eye I watched Serenity fidget nervously with her bag strap. My eyes scanned the room looking for an exit, incase push came to shove; I could grab Sere and bolt out the front door on 3.4 seconds. It might take the Drinocada six seconds to reach the door. I doubted the lighter sides would even give chase.

"Halflings?" Tris said as he turned to Ryou. Ryou's eyes widened as he absorbed the older boys words.

"Would make the most sense." He said slowly as Yugi nodded and smiled at me. I returned a shakier smile.

All three boys turned towards us to confirm their accessions. I almost hesitated before my mouth opened, but survival was the most important thing on my to-do list.

"Our father said our mom left when serenity was five, I barely remember her, but I think she might have been-..." I said as my voice trailed off slowly.

Sere played along beautifully as she bowed her head sadly as if ashamed. She bit her lip and shifted her body uncomfortably. Their eyes shifted from shock and repulsion for us being Halflings to understanding and sympathy. I grinned triumphantly inside. They'd never ask us another question and take my lie. Tris looked at me and his gaze filled with empathy. He nodded once and turned back to his job. I let half of a smile pull on my lips; he was also a Halfling with human, figures. I had also just gained a friend.

"So Joey, Serenity! Shall I show you your rooms?' Yugi asked as he jumped off his stool smiling.

We both nodded each eager for a wash. I held out my hand and assisted Sere in standing. She hummed angrily but continued to play along. Ryou waved us past the bar as we followed Yugi to the back of the tavern. To the left a flight of stairs met us. Yugi paused before starting his climb to glance back at Serenity. She stood staring straight ahead blankly, but her right eyebrow twitched slightly in annoyance.

I took her hand "Sere there are some stairs, I'm going to carry you up."

She nodded and with little help climbed onto my back as I gave her a piggyback ride. It took me back to when she was actually blind and needed my assistance with everything. I missed her hand on my elbow or her soft voice as she complained about not seeing, but still being able to 'see' though her gifts. As if in response to my thoughts, she squeezed my neck softly.

"You were and still are the best big brother."

My heart soared as I grinned like an idiot. As we reached the top of the stairs, I turned around to allow Sere to slide down, as her feet lightly touched the wooden floor; I turned back around and cupped her face in my hands. I closed my eyes and leaned my forehead against hers briefly. My thoughts where soothing and relaxing as I convinced her to sleep and let go, she resisted the invasion at first but gave in allowing her muscles to loosen. I turned to Yugi who was brimming with smiles. It took me a second to realize that to an alien that gesture was the same as saying: 'I'll always protect you; you're the light of my life.' It strangely fit even though that wasn't what I was doing. Serenity relaxed completely as she closed her eyes and fainted. I was pre-ready with open arms as she sagged towards the floor. I picked her up gently, her head resting against my shoulder.

Turning right at the stairs, Yugi's smile didn't falter as he led me down a narrow hall. The dark wood and the glow from the setting sun made the air heavy. On one side where identical door with only numbers as indicators, on the opposite wall where evenly spaced windows that over looked the silent streets. Under the windows, I could just make out the roof of a shed. Perfect for escaping out a window with out breaking one's legs. Yugi opened the two farthest doors, marked 6 and 7, bowed with yet another smile and left.

I walked in the second to the last room, a smile breaking through my harden features. A medium sized twin bed was pushed against a window, overlooking the roof of the tavern, another great escape route. A dark oak chest of drawers stood on the opposite wall, a dark night stand stood next to the door with a vase of fresh purple flowers. I knew Serenity would be thrilled to sleep in an actual bed again. I gently laid her down and untangling her bag from her body, placed it one top of the dresser. Smoothing her black clumpy hair, I felt tears threatening to overflow. I straightened up and walked out of her small room, gently closing the door behind me. I turned to the last room. I mirrored Serenity's rom. I was barely able to close the door before my legs gave out, I sunk to the floor, back against the door. My heart rate sped up as I fought the memories that bombarded my mind.

"I'll kill myself first! I'll kill her first" I chanted in a shaky breath. 'We won't ever go back…I promise… I promise…-"

Hello…Well this took longer than expected…and just a fair warring this will not be a Yugi/Yami…sorry I really don't like them…cookie for anyone who can guess who Bakura/Ryou will end up with …not an OC…XD

-`(o)(o)-

-w"…"w-

-W…-====-…W-

-"w w"-

-w""""""""""w-

-W…W-

Cookie Monster


	3. A ride is needed

Chapter three!

I was reading this drabble collection and happened to be also half-watching Treasure planet…aka…the coolest movies EVER. AND this crazy and yet awesome idea popped into my head. The drabble was from Reizbar-Ookami…..I forgot the title…but check out the collection it's fantastic!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh...but the idea is mine…...and inspiration from Reizbar-Ookami …I do wish this where real though!

SPECIAL NOTE: I am aware that the beginning is slow...and I kinda apologize but it's needed..

* * *

~Joey~

"Joey! Joey!" Serentiy called as she banged against the door for my room.

Startled awake, I looked around groggily. The pounding and the shouting wouldn't have awoken me under normal circumstances; however, I had fallen asleep against the door. Gradually standing up on legs that felt like jelly, I opened the door. My right and pressed against my temple, trying to dull down my growing headache.

"What?" I growled.

Serenity stopped her hand mid-air, ready to knock again. She grinned sheepishly as she lowered her arm, putting it behind her back. She smiled at me pleasantly, her black hair was pinned up and shinny. I briefly wondered how horrible I looked compared to her, but then remembered the gel drops in her eyes.

"Joey! Yami has a bath ready for you. He says he wants us clean on our first day, so we don't scare off his customers." Sere said with a light giggle.

"I'll be ready in a second." I said tiredly, leaning on the doorframe.

"It's the first room."

She nodded and gave me one last bright smile before turning around and walking back down the hall. Her right hand gliding against the wall.

I closed the door and dug thought my bag, which still hung across my shoulders. I reached towards the bottom until I found a tiny hole, along the bottom seam. Pulling up and across I ripped it open and pulled out a thin gold chain. I could never quite remember who had given the necklace to me, only that I was five at the time. I looked down at the chain in my hand, as I tossed my bag onto the bed. The chain gave me comfort, I could have never worn it around my father, he'd taken every material thing from me, everything but this, I still wasn't sure how I kept such a precious treasure hidden from him for over twenty years. Even Serenity didn't know about it. It was the only thing I could really call mine. Clutching the precious chain to my chest, I opened my door and walked down the hallway.

I paused briefly at the top of the stairs. I could hear my sister laughing merrily along with Yugi. The Drino-, Tris' voice was arguing with the other Dark. Bakura got the last word causing Serenity and Yugi to laugh again. It had been a while since I had last heard her laugh so care freely. I let out a heavy sigh. Running and hiding had changed us both.

I opened the door to the washroom and was greeted with the aroma of lavender bath salts. My eyes widened as I closed the door and turned the lock. The entire room was completely tiled a dark blue, that left you with a sense of relaxation. A pair of fresh clothes sat neatly on a stool next to the tub. A fluffy white towel hung on a peg next to the stool. Slowly, as if in a dream, I stripped off my dirty old clothes and stepped into the Clawfoot tub. I gingerly lowered myself with a sigh as the water splashed against the side of the white tub.

The water had been newly drawn and wisps of steam drifted up in spirals. The water instantly changed from crystal clear to muggy, as the grim and dirt washed off my skin. On the side of the tub, a single bar of soap stood waiting next to a purple sponge and washcloth. I carefully picked up the soap and cloth and began to lather, the purple soap changing the white cloth lavender.

I scrubbed my skin until it turned red, and I rubbed my head until my scalp hurt. I wanted to wash away every bad memory, every beating, every cruel word meant to wound the heart. I was panting, when I realized I had used up the whole bar of soap, and I smelled strongly of lavender. The water had turned a dirty brown. Placing the cloth next to the sponge, I closed my eyes and pinched my nose with my right hand. Dunking my head into the dirty water, I shook my hair and tousled it with my left hand. Breaking surface, I opened my eyes as the water dripped down my face. The water had turned pitch black from the dye. Jumping up I hastily stepped out of the dirty tub. I snatched up the towel and quickly dried off my body before it stained black. I flipped my head and rubbed the towel through my hair. When done the once white towel had turned a dull gray. I tossed it in a basket with other wet towels and an identical gray one.

Picking up the clean clothes, I donned on the blue-grayish shirt and loose pants, a laugh escaped me at the sight of the black underwear. From my pile of old clothes I retrieved the necklace, carefully I fascined the chain around my neck. Once on I fumbled with my collared shirt to better hide my treasure. A trashcan in the right corner received my dirty clothes, keeping my worn out shoes I opened the door, steam rolling out from behind me. Feeling anew and clean I walked out and down the stairs.

Serenity sat on a stool at the bar across from Tris, Yugi sat next to her smiling. Bakura lounged at a table near by a clear glass half filled with red wine in front of him. He boredly traced the rim of the glass with his finger. The look on his face, was one of annoyance crossed with frustration.

"I thought Changers didn't like alcohol?" I said as I slid into a chair across from the white haired man.

"Not normally, but I could use the buzz." He said as he picked up the glass and swirled the wine around.

I raised an eyebrow, questionably, but didn't respond. "So Yug' where is everyone?"

"It's only nine, Joey. We don't get costumers until after noon. That's when most of the ships dock." He said with a smile, as if I should have already known the answer.

Serenity nodded as she turned her face in the direction of my voice, her eyes vacant of sight. "We need new supplies. Bakura's friends are coming with a new ship."

"Friends is a loose term. Their more of mutual acquaintances between Yami and I. "Bakura said indifferently.

Yugi's eyes narrowed as his body increased in size. 'That aside, we need more food. Joey would you care to accompany us?"

I nodded. "Yeah! Sure but who'll watch the tavern. Won't someone break in?"

A wicked smile slid onto Bakura's and Yami's face's simultaneously. "As if!"

I shivered, I didn't want to ask. Tris stood up and walked around the bar and offered a hand to Serenity, she took it with a smile before sliding off the stool to the ground. "Let's go!"

Two hours into shopping, my eyes hurt from constantly glancing around, and I was jumping at every vendor who yelled 'Hey you-.' I know I'm not normally that jumpy and I rarely loose my composure but being around so many aliens and creatures made my heart pound double Serenity smiled at all the vendors, who offered her free gifts. I was surprised they'd show any kindness to an Outlander, I assumed it was the blindness, but few even offered me a gift or two. I declined them all.

"They're like sharks swarming around new meat." Tris joked as he fell behind to walk next to me.

I smiled unevenly at his analogy, it didn't help my nerves. The two Changers walked a pace ahead with Serenity between them, chatting along happily. They stopped frequently to look and barter with a vendor.

"No kidding." We lapsed into a pleasant silence as we waited for the three to finish shopping. I glanced around, every where I looked I was meet with colorful tents laden with goods, some more exotic then others. Each vendor just as strange and unique as the items they offered. I was surprised at the similarities between a human and alien/creature market, in fact only the goods and sellers differed. Hustlers roamed around looking to snuff out mischief, kid's played in the back allies and women carried baskets or carts to retrieve their needed goods, just like in the human zone. "How long have to known Yugi and Ryou?"

Tris paused for a second of though "I meet Yugi when another Drinocada tried to capture him. Ryou was being sold in the underground, but Yugi… well technically Yami saved him by mind crushing the slaver…Those two have had tough lives."

I nodded with understanding. "And you?" I asked leaning against a vendor's metal post.

He frowned. "I stayed because it helps business and I never wanted to be a bounty hunter, slaver, or smuggler. Those where really the only jobs where expected to have."

I looked over at him and blinked. I had never though of Drinocada's point of view. I'd always assumed they enjoyed their back door dealings. Tris' comment had stunned me. I looked over and saw the three move along going deeper into the market. I jerked my head in their direction as we followed them in silence. I could tell he was waiting for a response but I wasn't sure exactly how to approach the subject. I still wasn't sure how I felt about him.

"So what do you want to do with your life then?"

Tris' head snapped to the side so hard I though he was going to snap his neck. "You want to know my opinion?"

I smiled good-heartedly at his astonishment. "Yeah! What's your dream?"

His hard scaled face spread into a wide smile. "You're the second person to ask me that. I really want to ride on a scavenger ship, maybe even work on one."

I raised my eyebrow that was a lot to ask for. "Any in particular?"

He shook his head sadly closing the subject. I sighed and stuffed my hands in my pant's pocket. A vendor selling crystal plates caught my attention. I casually wondered over, a wicked plan forming in my mind with every step. The vendor was a Hulan, with a squashy yellow body, four stringy arms, and accompanied by one larger red eye. It had always amazed me that such ugly creatures could produce such breathtakingly beautiful art. The closer I got to his stand the more I recognized this particular Hulan, the long scar across his abdomen confirmed my suspicion. His name was Hissanana, and he had worked closely with my father. I briefly wondered if he might recognize me, but pushed that thought aside.

"Whaat...yousss...loookings...forrr?" The Hulan said in his long drawl.

I paused as my eyes trailed over the crystal plates, bowls and vases before looking up at the vendor. "A two way mirror!"

His red eye almost popped out of its socket at my request. Not only was it the most expensive creation made by the Hulan's but also the most stunning. The small piece of glass was coveted my many people. He glanced around worried someone had heard my comment.

"Whoooos…assssking?" He said his eye narrowed in weariness.

I looked over my shoulder and waved at Tris, who stood guard a few feet from the Tree shoppers. The Hulan vibrated in fear as Tris started to walk over. I knew it looked as if I owned the Drinocada, which was fine by me. Anyone who could afford a battle creature was high in status and money, Outlander or not.

"I work closely with the Wheeler family." I said with a fake smile plastered on my face.

Tris stepped behind me as the vendor paled from his bright yellow to a milky white. His gelatin body quivered slightly as his big eye glanced from Tris to me. I kept my face hard and bored.

"I can go to another place, but I was directly referred to you."

"Nooo…Waaait…rightttt…heeeere." He said as he turned and glided into the back of his tent.

Tris looked down at me, from his height of 6'7' to mine of 5'10'. "What'd you ask for?"

"A two way mirror!" I said feeling confident in my mischievous scheme.

"How will you even pay for that?"

"I have to codes for the Wheeler family vaults." I whispered under my breath.

"How'd a street rat get those?" Tris hissed eyeing me closely.

"I have many sources!' I said with a wide toothy grin as Hissanana, slowly slid out of the tent a thickly wrapped package in all four of his hands. I kept my face neutral as I took the package. The vendor continued to vibrate softly, two of his hands still clutching the package as if he was afraid I'd bolt with the crystal.

"Put it on my tab."

"Nummmmmmmber?" He asked his hands tightening on the package.

"It's a code: Jou04Shi07." I tapped my foot impatiently as the Hulan carefully punched the number into his money box.

""Idddddentifffficationnnn…isss…. needdddedddd." He said slowly.

Hissanana held out a small metal box out that had numbers and a scanning screen. I almost laughed with joy that it was unregistered, meaning I couldn't be traced. My left hand on the mirror I put my right thumb on the scanner. Three seconds passed before it beeped twice, signaling a complete transfer. The Hulan let go to the mirror so fast I though it was one fire, before bowing to me twice. I bowed back and turned away a huge grin on my face, Tris following behind baffled. I wished I could have seen the look on the old man's face when he found half of that account missing. The best part is he would never know which vendor, only that some idiot with his vault code bought a two way mirror! I couldn't even feel that guilty that my so called father had lost half the money from his primary account, Sere and I helped make most of that money, besides Sere had always wanted a two way mirror and she needed something to call her own. I already had the chain.

Tris patted my shoulder with admiration as we wondered back down the street. I waved cheerfully at Sere, waiting for us. Tris gave me a funny look, reminding me that she wasn't supposed to 'see', I mentally kicked myself for my stupidity. Yugi stood beside her and waved back, gently nudging her shoulder, alerting her of out arrival. She held her hand out expecting to feel mine in hers, instead I handed her the mirror. Her face scrunched in confusion but instantly brightened as my other hand tousled her hair.

"Thanks big brother! I'll open it later!"

I looked down at my younger sister and smiled happily at her. Yugi smiled at both of us his large eyes happy. Bakura stood a few feet away arguing with a seller of meat. I caught a few curses before the vendor caved in and just gave him the meat for free. I'd have to learn what he'd said later, I'll bet it's a funny story.

A loud gong sounded in the distance signaling a large merchant's ship's arrival. A massive shadow passed over the market, eclipsing the sun. The market fell into a low buzz of murmurs. One name was on the lips of all the creatures and aliens. Yugi looked up, shielding his eyes. I couldn't see his facial features, but he seemed half-sad, and half-relived.

"She's here!"

"Who" Sere whispered.

"The Platinum Dragon!"

* * *

DUN-Dun-dun-dunnnnnnn…!

For those of you who read this…. I thank you ..I tried to make a ascii heart to show my appreciation **but** fanfciton+ascii= sucks..same goes to my poor cookie monster..*sigh* I'l keep trying..but here's my failed heart anyways...if anyone knows a away to make it work...PLEASE TELL ME!..PLEASE!

-_-_-_-_-_ThanksTh_-_-_-_-_-_-ThanksTha_-_-_-_-_-_-

-_-_-_-ThanksThanksTh_-_-_-_ThanksThanksThan_-_-_-_-

-_-_-ThanksThanksThanksT_-_ThanksThanksThanksT_-_-_-_-

_-_-_-_-_Than_-_-_-_-

_-_-_-_-_-_Than_-_-_-_-

_-_-_-_Than_-_-_-

_-_-_-T_-_-_-_-

_-Tha_-_-_-

_T_-_-_-_-

-_-_-_-_-_-_-ThanksThanksThanksThanksT_-_-_-_-

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-ThanksThanksThanksTh_-_-

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-ThanksThanksT_-_-_-_-_-

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ThanksTha_-_-_-

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_Thanks_-_-_-_-_-_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-Than_-_-_-_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_Th_-_-_-_-_-

_**yeah it looks like a crappy..thing..*sigh* I tried...and I have no clue why the middle is missing..oh well...hoped you enjoyed!  
**_


	4. Dishes must be done

Chapter four!

I was reading this drabble collection and happened to be also half-watching Treasure planet…aka…the coolest movies EVER. AND this crazy and yet awesome idea popped into my head. The drabble was from Reizbar-Ookami…..I forgot the title…but check out the collection it's fantastic!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh...but the idea is mine…...and inspiration from Reizbar-Ookami …I do wish this where real though!

SPECIAL NOTE: I am aware that the beginning is slow...and I kinda apologize but it's needed..

* * *

~Joey~

I reached up and clutched my gold chain as my brain echoed those words. My stomach tightened in nervousness as my brain leapt for joy. The Platinum Dragon, a ship that docked at our port every 10 years. They carried goods from four of the seven galaxies. The crew was said to never age and they rarely accepted new shipmates.

A pair of cerium blue eyes invaded my mind. I shook my head. There was no way he'd be there I knew I'd just dreamt him up. The loneliness and hunger had caused me to hallucinate; I pause and glanced down at the chain. Then where had I gotten this?

Yugi's eyes narrowed as Yami glared up at the passing ship. "He's here."

Serenity let out an impatient sigh as the large shadow fully passed over us and moved away towards the docks. Yami turned his gaze to her as Tris jumped to attention. It was as if she was the queen. Tris immediately offered to take the rest of her bags, which she gracefully handed over. With a coy smile she latched onto Yami's arm. Tris's face fell as Yami looked at her with surprise at her touch.

"Crowds scare me." She said innocently.

I almost snorted, Sere felt easiest in a crowd. We'd both grown up around people. Sere could be scared of nothingness, but never people. She knew people just as I knew objects. Bakura stormed away from the livid vendor he had been yelling at.

"That sea slug called me an albino and then threatened to call the Drinocada's if I didn't give him five for a hyprian fruit. I then called him an ass and he yelled I was stealing from him."

Yami smirked as Serenity smiled knowingly.

"But you did steal from him." I said as my eyes fell to his coat pocket.

It might have looked like his hands where fisted into his pocket to anyone else, but I was experienced in the ways of the street. His left hand was extended to far out for it to be balled in a fist. Rarely did people just have their hands in their pockets; they generally held something or made a fist. I had a good feeling Bakura was trying to do both.

Bakura grinned at me as he pulled his hand from his pocket. A round pink fruit with yellow bumps lay in his hand.

"You're alright for an Outlander."

"I may be an Outlander but I'm a street rat first." I said playfully.

"We need to head back soon if we're to open at noon." Yami said as he led Serenity back towards the tavern.

I fell into step with Tris as we followed behind the changers. It was a quick stroll back to the Same Ghop. In our mourning of shopping we had almost completely traveled through the entire section, the market place was shaped like a U and following the Soul-shifters through a few narrow alley ways led us back to the Tavern. I had never been so happy to see the run down wooden building. I had noticed Tris staring at me since the exchange but I was unwilling to even engage in any conversation on how I really got the codes. My thoughts feel onto the man who had made my life a living hell. He wasn't a father; a father implies that a man wants what's best for his children. He wanted what was best for him, even at the expense of his children and kind wife. As the years go by I remember less and less of my mother. I do clearly remember her promising to take us to the beach. Sere was so excited, and as a small child she had had sight.

Sere glanced back at me and shook her head; I took her hint and did my pest to push past the shadows. To my right a child cried out as a street vendor raised his hand to the kid. My body reached before I could even think. I was in front of the child and my eyes blazing with furry. I must have looked terrifying enough for the man to step back and lower his hand, because he started stuttering

Human, alien or creature, it was wrong to hit a child. "Raise your hand one more time and I'll rip it off your body and make you eat it." I said in a low voice.

The alien shook his head, blue skin paling as he nodded. I turned back and knelt at eye level with the child. He was also blue and his eyes where twice the size of mine but they were overflowing with water. I set the bags down and ruffled his short brown hair. Sere appeared behind me, and put a light hand on my shoulder as her right hand cupped the child's swollen cheek. From out connection I felt her glow, her strength flowed into me and I gave her my strength back. We were in complete harmony. The child stopped crying as Sere eased the pain away and soothed his soul.

"Go find your mother and hug her, moms are best for kissing away our pain." I whispered to the boy.

He grinned up at us and with a nod shot off back into the market, his small blue feet weaving him into the crowd.

I picked up the bags and straightened up, Sere's hand remaining on my shoulder. I turned to find Yugi and Tris staring at me while Bakura smirked happily.

"So the street rat isn't really a rat but a puff ball." Bakura said with a sly grin.

I glared at the soul-shifter and flicked him off with one hand the other pulling Sere away. Tris and Yami followed after us laughing.

"I can still rip your arms off and beat you with them." I warmed.

"Oh, I'm so scared, and are you going to kiss it and make it better afterwards!" Bakura said as we neared the tavern.

I mumbled curse words under my breath as I stomped into the tavern and walked to the back to put away the food, Yami following behind us. I walked into the kitchen and was blown away, it was a total wreck. Dirty pots and pans littered the counters, the sink was full to bursting, and a weird smell was coming from the trash can in the far corner. I glanced over my shoulder at Yami in horror.

"Who did this?"

"Bakura's been the cook since grandpa left a few weeks back."

"Who's grandpa?" I asked with a sigh, as Serenity made some counter space for the groceries.

"Oh everyone calls him grandpa, no one even knows his real name, and he used to own the tavern."

"What happened to him?" I asked carefully as I took a worn out apron off the wall and turned to fascine one on Sere.

Yami's eyes widened as his body shrank, Yugi looked up at me eyes rimmed with tears. "He was taken."

I was really sorry, the poor kid. Soul changers never lived with their parents. Rarely did the shifters even live where they were born. It was a lonely existence, knowing you were going to outlive your friends and anyone you cared for. Their only companion being the other soul in their body. Yugi nodded solemnly as he pushed open the swinging door, ready to leave and drop the depressing subject. I could make out Bakura leaning over the bar counter and pointing his finger at Tris who looked ready to break the accusing finger.

"Yugi?"

"Yes Joey." The small guy replied with a soft sigh.

"Let Bakura work in the tavern, Sere and I can handle the food." I said as I glanced around the kitchen once more and grimaced. "But give us till dinner; it'll take that long to clean up and such."

He smiled hesitantly before nodding and walking away. Leaving us to the mess.

It was a peaceful silence that fell over the kitchen as Sere and I slowly cleaned up. I submerged my arms up to my elbows in soapy water as Sere scrubbed ever surface clean. The pots clanked, water ran, and squeaks could be heard, but as we worked we hummed a familiar tune. It was a song our mother had taught us before she left. She had said that any mundane activity want by quicker with singing. The hours flew in tunes we hummed and jokes passed. It was blissful I wished we could have stayed like that. I almost wish he wouldn't have walked in; maybe things would have turned out differently.


	5. Secrets are uncovered

I was reading this drabble collection and happened to be also half-watching Treasure planet…aka…the coolest movies EVER. AND this crazy and yet awesome idea popped into my head. The drabble was from Reizbar-Ookami…..I forgot the title…but check out the collection it's fantastic!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh...but the idea is mine…...and inspiration from Reizbar-Ookami …I do wish this where real though!

SPECIAL NOTE: I am aware that the beginning is slow...and I kinda apologize but it's needed..

* * *

~Serenity~

The smell of baking bread filled the small kitchen as I kneaded more dough Joey happily moved around placing bowls and tools around me, as each was placed he told me of its whereabouts. I smiled thankfully. To my right I could hear pots bubble as they boiled their raw contents soft.

"Joey!" Yugi called as he rushed in his arms laden with clinking dishes. "We need more bread; the men love your food." He dumped them in the soapy sink with a splash.

I didn't have to turn around or stop in my repetitive movement to know he was taking more food. I smiled happily as I tore apart the dough, molded it and put it on more trays to be baked.

"Brother?"

The water stopped sloshing as the plates ceased clanking. His feet shuffled as he turned towards me. Without my sight, sounds and smells guided me through the blurry world, it was almost unreal. It was better than really being blind, but it wasn't as good as clear sight.

"Is something on your mind?"

His weight shifted to his heels as he hurriedly wiped his hands on his apron. "What makes you think that?" he said, his voice hitching.

I turned to face his voice, and raised my eyebrows up. I dusted off my floury hands. "I'm half blind, not stupid."

His weight shifted from one foot to the other. "Do you remember the last time the Platinum Dragon docked?"

I tiled my head as I mentally pried opened my memories. A pair of piercing blue eyes, and handshake of agreement, mom crying as she hugged us close, a whisper in my ear as I drifted off to sleep and silky coal black hair in my fingers. Try as I might I couldn't remember any long standing image. Sighing I gave up.

"Barely, why?"

His hand reached up to his neck, a habit he'd had since I could remember, to clutch a gold chain. I narrowed my eyes as the blurriness cleared slightly. I had often wondered where he had gotten the chain and surprised it hadn't been taken away yet. It bothered me to see my rock slowly crumbling.

"That person gave that to you, didn't they?" I asked softly.

His body flinched as he sighed shakily. "Yeah."

"And you haven't forgotten them?"

"I barely remember them myself, just-."

"Those eyes!" I finished.

"Yeah." He said sadly his voice dipping to a whisper.

"Are you going to forget about Mai?" I asked, my hands clenched at my sides.

"We can't go back.' He said his voice hard.

The discussion was closed; I closed my eyes and turned back to the table. I reached into the nearest bowl, my fingers touched flour. My other fingers ghosted the counter until the wooden spoon appeared. I returned to mixing more ingredients for the bread as the sound of sloshing water and clanking pots returned, the humming didn't.

~Joey~

The cold water from the sink shocked my nerves and snapped me from my daze. I was taken aback by her question. Of course I didn't want to leave my fiancé, not that I had chosen her, but I had certainly learned to care for her over the years. The daughter of a rival merchant, Mia was a few years older than my twenty five years of age and knew the universe well. She was well breed and if not angered well mannered.

I let out a heavy sigh, my shoulder sagging as I rinsed off the last plate. The silence had stretched on long enough.

"Sere, listen I'm-"

"I know." She said gently as she rolled more soft dough.

I smirked, of course she knew. "I just want us to be safe. Mai would understand."

She nodded. "She has enough lovers."

I winced. "But she always came back."

The silence dragged on as Serenity started mixing spices for chicken pieces to be baked. Her refusal to respond reflected her feelings for the other blond. I couldn't blame her, it angered me to, but I was used to it.

"You shouldn't be." She muttered.

"Serenity!" I said angrily my voice raising.

She physically flinched as my anger lashed out. As she let out a whimper, I relaxed my shoulders and took a step back my hands reaching behind me to clutch at the rim of the sink. I had momentarily forgotten how sensitive she was to others. I had done the same thing others had done to her, what I had vowed to save her from.

The kitchen door swung open and Bakura laden with dirty dished stormed it. He roughly pushed me aside and dumped the dishes in the sink with a growl. I didn't comment that he had gotten the back of my shirt wet as he retrieved more rolls. His muscles where tensing as he ground his teeth together. Without a word he left as quickly as he came in. The moment the door slammed shut, Sere burst into laughter.

"What?"

"Another man hit on Ryou." Sere said as her laughter increased. "When he objected the man offered him money. Yami had to restrain Bakura from strangling the man."

I laughed along with her at the thought. Tris walked in holding a drunken old man by his collar. The man tried walking but his feet just flopped around. The man's eyes where droopy, as Tris neared us with the man in tow, the air filled with the smelled of hard vodka and sweat. Serenity and I warily backed up near the far corner. We had, had bad experiences with drunken men. They seemed harmless, that is until they lash out and took out their anger on you. The old man lolled his head and stared at Serenity a moment longer than I felt necessary. I put a hand on her shoulder, pushing her behind me slightly. She gripped my arm, her floury hand leaving print marks.

"Cower like the dogs you are, Outlanders." The men slurred, and as he opened his mouth a long purple tongue slithered out.

A shutter ran down my spine, Slypharans were known for their cruelty towards Outlanders and drunk anything increased any anger or hate tenfold. Tris glared down at the man and shook him by his collar, his tan face growing darker.

"Shut up you slobbering slitherer." Tris hissed.

Her reached out and yanked open the back door. I peeked over the counter; I hadn't even realized the back door had been there. It was narrow and dark, barely a breeze wafted by. Tris unceremoniously tossed the man into the ally and slammed the door shut. He ran his hand over the keypad, locking the inside.

"Sorry, rough night." Tris said with a shrug.

Tris nodded towards us and turned to walk back into the noisy tavern. Sere pushed me aside gently and reached and hand across the center table.

"Thank you Tris." She said with a lovely smile.

Tris stopped mid-step and turned around. He reached out and brushed his finger tips on top of her hand, his cheeks lightly turning pink. "You're welcome" he said softly before hurrying out, back to his bar.

I playfully nudged Sere's shoulder with my elbow, as her cheeks flushed prettily. I wasn't too thrilled to see my baby sister had chosen a Drinocada to give her attention too, but the fact she was flirting made my chest rise with hope. Maybe we could make out lives here. Grow old, get married, and stay safe.

"Not just yet." Sere said slowly, patting my shoulder. She tilted her head slightly her face calming. "The potatoes are ready."

*Ding!*

I chuckled fondly, my hand turning down the heat on the stove. Oven-mits in hand I carefully carried the hot pot over to the empty sink, hot steamed puffed into my face as I emptied the water, and replaced the pot back on the stove. I took Sere's left hand and led her to the pot, placing the masher in her right hand I guided her left and over the counter. Many open bottles lay waiting. I put her hand on each and read the name aloud. She nodded thoughtfully as she started mashing the soft potatoes, stopping to frequently add a spice or two. I turned my back to her and plunged back into the soapy water, once again filled with dishes.

"Joey!" Yugi called as he rushed into the kitchen.

His small legs tangled themselves as he crashed onto the floor. Sere winched, turning her face in his direction.

"Are you alright."

'Yeah, never mind happens all the time." He said, standing up ad dusting himself off. "Joey, someone's asking to see the chef." He cried excitedly

"Well I can't go." I retorted frankly.

"But Joey, you're the cook." Yugi whined.

I turned back to the pile of dished still waiting, my bangs falling over my eyes. "No, Sere's been cooking."

Yugi looked over at Sere who went back to whipping the potatoes into a fluffy substance that smelled strongly of butter and garlic. His mouth opened and closed as he looked from me to Sere then back at me. Giving up he sighed and scuffed his foot against the ground.

"Then the both of you should come." He said as he turned around.

I removed my hands from the sudsy water and dried them upon my trousers, my fingers felt swollen and webby. Sere had turned around, her hand out waiting. Taking her in hand I led her along as I followed Yugi into the busy tavern. The lights had been dimmed to a low glow. Every table was filled along with the bar. Ryo waved at Yugi as he jogged form table to table his tray filled with drinks. Yugi nodded to the creatures and aliens as we passed. Each nodding back respectfully. It was kinda nerve racking to be walking though the tavern with such a respect creature. Silence fell upon us as we passed. I could almost guess what all of them where thinking. I was thinking the same myself. Why had this well respected soul-shifted picked us, 'Out landers', to spend his time with? Sere squeezed my hand to shake me of my thoughts.

Yugi stopped near the back table that was covered in shadows. A single candle flickered rhythmically as if someone was breathing on it. As Yugi stood at the edge of the table I could make out seven grown men, who grew silent at the soul-shifter. He bounced happily on his heels, his hands held behind his back.

"I brought the chef's." Yugi said cheerfully, addressing the dark corner.

"The girls blind.' A husky voice stated.

"Sight is over rated." I cut in before Yugi could open his mouth.

The voice snorted and chuckled lightly, the person in the shadows leaning forward towards the candle flame. His long cola black hair was tied back with a yellow tie. Around his neck he wore a thick scarf that matched his tie. The rest of his clothes where as black as his hair and fit snuggly to his molded body. He looked about nineteen and maybe could pass of as the same age as Sere. I was drawn to his chocolate brown eyes that danced with merriment behind his stern mask His eyes only glanced at me before trailing to stare at serenity as if in amazement.

'What are your names?' He asked in a haughty voice as he slipped back into the shadows, arms crossed.

"I'm Joey and this is Serenity." I said after a long pause.

"They call me the Shadow." The boy said.

I shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly. I really didn't care who he was. As long as we stayed safe he could be the head council man for all I care. He leaned forward again at my gesture his eyes watching us intensely.

"My name's Mokuba Kaiba." He said again only this time slightly slower.

Yugi had slipped away and I suddenly wished he was beside me again. The other six men at the table stared at me with their deep black eyes. I was taken back to see so many outlanders at one table. The name rang a dull bell in my head but titles and reputations had never meant anything to me. Serenity reached up and gripped my elbow with a gasp. I was half glad she couldn't see Mokuba and his meet, the sound of his voice was probably scaring her.

"Sorry man, I still don't know who ya are."

"You don't remember?"

* * *

Being one of those..peopel I don't like long messages but..I like to update with two chapters at a time..and if you like it tell me and if you didn't I'd also love to know that..my father always said criticism is the best complement...! XD

Oh and Lily272...#1 fan..and to sherabo!..I love you like forever!...check their work out!


	6. But first run away

I was reading this drabble collection and happened to be also half-watching Treasure planet…aka…the coolest movie EVER. AND this crazy and yet awesome idea popped into my head. The drabble was from Reizbar-Ookami…..I forgot the title…but check out the collection it's fantastic!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh...but the idea is mine…...and inspiration from Reizbar-Ookami …I do wish this where real though!

SPECIAL NOTE: I am aware that the beginning is slow...and I kinda apologize but it's needed..

~Joey~

I narrowed my eyes "Remember what?"

Mokuba glanced at Serenity once more before he leaned back into the shadows, his hand reaching up to touch the ribbon in his hair. "I must have mistaken you for someone else."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Happens all the time, don't sweat it kid." I turned back around and slid Sere's hand off my elbow, gripping it tightly. "Well gotta go back to work! Bread doesn't raise itself.'

Taking long strides I rushed from the room my little sister in tow. As the kitchen doors closed behind us I dropped her hand and in a daze walked back to the sink. My head was rushing with questions. Had he recognized me from the family? Was he one of our father's 'business friends?' I faintly recalled his face and the yellow ribbon in his hair seemed oddly familiar. I couldn't let us get caught, I really liked this place and staying with the two soul shifter and Tris and brightened up my days and I found myself looking forward to working with them. But if we got caught-.

"-oey?...Jo-!...-oey!"

"JOEY!" Serenity called.

Startled I dropped the cup in my hands into the sink, water spraying on my face and apron. "WHAT!"

"What's wrong! He only felt startled by us but he assumes we weren't who he was searching for?" Sere said confidently.

"Right!" I said in a shaky voice, my muscles moving from memory to start the dishes again.

"Big Brother!" Sere called in a light voice. "No one's going to come and take us, we're safe here…well safer."

Letting out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding, I nodded my head, but refused to turn around to show her how badly he had shaken me up. "Sure."

Sere paused as she nibbled on her lip before moving along the counter slowly, feeling her way around. I continued to wash as my sister fixed the food. We fell into silence again, and not even Yugi or Ryou where able to break it.

~¤◊ ⱡ ◊¤~

"Stars above, we were busy tonight." Yugi sighed as he flopped into a chair across from me.

I nodded tiredly, opening and closing my hands carefully. They were swollen and wrinkly with water, along with burns covering my palms. Serenity sat next to me, her head in her arms fast asleep. I could hear Bakura in the kitchen angrily banging around, but I was too exhausted to do anything to stop him. Tris sat in-between Yugi and I and across from Sere. He gazed at her softly as her back rose with every intake of breath. A large brown bottle sat in front of Tris with four small clay cups. I assumed the cups where for us guys and the Drinocada wasn't going to offer my sister any. I'd beat his face into a pulp if he did.

"He still pissed?" Tris growled, his eyes shifting to the kitchen doors.

"Yep." Yugi said with a sigh, not bothering to turn around.

"That was kinda harsh." Tris murmured, his large hands carefully balancing all four cups as he poured a green drink into each.

I resisted the urge to blanch at the green liquid and accepted the offered cup with a wary smile. Tris saluted me before downing it and making a face, Yugi followed his actions and quietly slammed the cup on the table. Tris quickly filled up the small cup. Bakura emerged from the Kitchen his normally pale face flushed pink. I could have almost sworn his eyes where blood shot but he ducked into the shadows and sat down before I could really tell. With his head down, the pale boy took the cup and downed the liquid. I still was looking at my cup, unsure whether I could handle alien alcohol.

"You're not a drinker?" Tris asked, after his second cup.

I bit the inside of my lip. "I'm not sure."

Yugi nodded in understanding and flashed me a fleeting smile. "It might be too strong for you."

Bakura snorted and grabbed the bottle. "I need the buzz."

I raised my eyebrow as he lifted the bottle to his lips. "Did you get dumped or something."

"Or something." Tris muttered.

Bakura slammed the bottle on the table so hard cracks quickly trailed up the bottle before shattering and falling apart. The green liquid oozed out and dripped out onto the floor. Sere startled awake with a cry of fear, I put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down before she had a panic attach. She took in a calming breath, her eyes searching around.

"Bakura you didn't need to break the bottle." Yugi said his eyes bored.

I had a feeling this happened a lot with the white haired man. "Gods man I only asked a question it wasn't as if I said your lover was dead."

Tris sucked in a breath and Yugi tightened his muscles and I knew I had said the wrong thing. Bakura stiffly turned his head in my direction his eyes on fire and lips tight. I mentally slapped myself for opening my mouth; I could tell the yelling would start. Sere must have felt the tension in the air because she reached out a hand.

"I wouldn't KNOW if he was dead or not. He. Hasn't. Contacted. Me. Yet." Bakura said with a tight jaw.

I leaned back hands up. "Sorry I didn't know."

'Then stay out of my business. I don't need a filthy Outlander ruining my already fucked up life." Bakura said as he stood up slamming his hands on the table.

I jumped up, my chair falling to the ground and fists up. I wasn't going to take any more shit.

"Boys, boys." A smooth voice said form behind me. Bakura froze his eyes growing large. "Kura is that any way to treat a person. I have to keep reminding you don't I? Don't take your anger out on innocent bystanders."

I let my arms fall, turning to looked at the voice. A cloaked man stood stone still at the entrance, his deep purple cloak was trimmed in white and the hood hid his face but the way the hood spiked on his head, I guessed his hair was just as crazy as Yugi's. Inside of his hood a pair of deep purple eyes glowed softly. The man sauntered in a stopped a foot from the table, he reached out and drew out a chair from a near-by table and sat down, his legs flying up to rest on our table top. Bakura sat down heavily his eyes never leaving the cloaked figure and face blank. I gently lowered myself back to my seat. I could feel the tension in the air crackling like lightening in the air.

"And you are?"

Sere grabbed my elbow, her eyes wide again. "He's another one." She whispered.

"Who am I? Who, Outlander, are you?' The man asked.

I gritted my teeth. I had a feeling if I didn't answer him first he'd become uncooperative. "I'm Joey and Serenity is my younger sister."

"Pleasure." He said languidly.

"You Bitch!" Bakura yelled as he jumped up from his seat and rushed over to the man.

Bakura balled his fits up and punched, but the man had ducked and was already behind him. I gaped, I hadn't seen him move. Bakura fell to the floor with his momentum and looked up at the guy. He slammed his fists on the floor and I could have sworn I saw the wood give in. His eyes rounded and rimmed with tears as his shoulders slumped. Ryou looked up and openly started balling. I looked over at the robed figure, who had knelt down next to the soul changer.

"Can't they greet each other any other way?" Yami said boredly as he stood up and left, walking to the back and up the stairs.

"Each to their own." Tris muttered as he stood up, and reached for the ceiling making his scales pop.

The robbed figure had reached out a hand and was wiping away Ryou's tears as the smaller boy openly cried. I felt uncomfortable watching the two and had to turn my gaze towards the table. Broken fragments and the green liquid still covered it. Sere had her head turned towards the door, her face still. Tris had walked over to the bar and was pouring himself another drink, I briefly wondered if his liver could handle it or if he even had a liver. I turned back to the robed man and soul-shifter, I still didn't know the man and he had brushed me off like a bug, and a bug, was the one thing I wasn't.

"Hey, there ya robed freak. I was talkin' to ya." I slanged, something that resurfaced with my anger.

He turned with a sly smile. "Yes?" he purred in a way that made my blood curl.

"What's ya name?" I barked out. Behind me Tris chuckled as he wiped off a glass till it sparkled.

The man stood up pulling Ryou up with him, wrapping his arm around the small boys waist and nuzzling his neck. "They call me berserker, but my friends know me as Malik."

I suppressed a gag at the open display of affection. Force of habit had my eyes edgily scanning the floor. Sere tiredly chuckled beside me, she wasn't nervous and she sat in a relaxed posture. If she couldn't read any true hostility from the spiked-haired freak, I had no qualms about sitting down and giving my aching body a rest. I tilted my head towards Tris, both eye brows raised in question. Could someone this scary truly melt like putty around Ryou? Tris shook his head with a shrug, which in my book, counted as a reluctant yes. I slowly eased my weary body into my chair.

Malik whispered something into Ryou's ears, the boy turned red before trying to push the taller boy away from his body as if his life depended on it. "What have you done?"

Sere's back stiffened and her head snapped to the side so fast I was afraid she'd pop her head off. Immediately I was out of my chair, feet evenly placed apart and knees bent. Ready to run or attack.

"I'm here for the Outlander."

Mokuba leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest. His hair had fallen over his eyes hiding any expression he might have had on his face. I reached behind and grabbed Sere's hand, I was thankful she wasn't shaking or showing any sign of fear. My eyes darted around; it didn't take long to realize the tavern was surrounded. Large bulking shadows loomed outside the windows, waiting. Tris growled and gripped the bar but stayed still. Malik had a tight hold on Ryou, who tried to squirm away towards the stairs. Yugi was no were to be seen.

Mokuba uncrossed his arms and took two steps forwards "Come with us, I promise we won't harm the two of you."

I was taken back when Sere stood and stepped forward. Throwing an arm around her shoulder I yanked her away and into my chest. "We ain't goin' no-where."

Mokuba shoved his hands in his pockets and sighed. "Please, I don't want to use force, just come with me."

I let out a low growl as Sere pushed me away and looked at the boy. "Why? We haven't done anything."

"The captain wants to see you." Mokuba said simply.

"Again, we ain't goin' no-where." I said angrily. I really just wanted to be left alone.

"Maybe you should." Malik said.

My shoulders tensed I wasn't willing to follow anyone's orders. Mokuba looked nice enough and other than the mischievous twinkle in his eyes he seemed harmless, but this captain could prove problematic. I was not going to go back to being a slave to another. I would not subjugate myself to that pain and humiliation once more. And hell would have to freeze over before I allowed another man to lay a hand on Sere. My mind made up and set firmly in stone I squeezed Sere's shoulder and dropped my hand to her wrist. I glanced behind Mokuba and readied my legs. Mokuba took his hands out of his pockets and braced himself. An action I recognized from an experienced fighter, so he wasn't just a pretty face?

I kicked the table in front of me and with one hand flung a few chairs to topple others. Chaos erupted as the shadows bursted through the windows. I briefly nodded at Tris, who had jumped over the bar and was punching anything that moved, as I flew pass Sere in tow. We dashed up the stairs. Yami was just coming out of his room, most likely to see what all the commotion was, as we zoomed passed him.

"RUN!" I yelled. I could hear footsteps seconds behind us, echoing in the narrow staircase, my eyes zones in one the nearest window.

In mid-run I pulled Sere to me, placing her head in the nook of my neck and jumped out the window, shard of glass sprayed around us like snowflakes before the ground firmly met my feet. My legs angrily protested as I landed on the shed and easily jumped down to the ground. A thud above me alerted me that Yami had heeded my advice. With the grace of a cat Yami was beside me, his eyes flickering in every direction. We nodded at each other as the soul shifter turned left towards a dark alley. I swiftly followed on his heels. Gruff voices shouted behind us followed by loud thuds. I didn't turn around or allow my mind to dwell. Yami weaved in and out of the alley way's his hair barely illuminated by the two moons of Tantazian. Sere panted as she ran behind me, lightly tripping over her feet.

My heart pounded in my chest, and legs wobbling with strained effort as Yami finally stopped. He braced himself against his knees, gulping deep breaths of air. I dropped Sere's hand and leaned on the cool wall, loving the way the cold bricks cooled down my sweaty body. I couldn't believe I was this out of shape, shouldn't running for one's life constantly make one better suited for running? I guess sleep and exhaustion didn't help much.

"What happened?" Yami said after a few minutes of catching his breath.

"Malik suddenly grabbed hold of Ryou when Mokuba showed up and said we should go with him. I threw a table and ran. I don't know where Tris is." I replied.

"Tris'll survive." Yami said confidently. "Malik would die before another touches Ryou, but us….I'm not so sure."

I looked up at the soul shifter. "You're not sure if we'll survive?"

"No out run the Platinum Dragon. Her crew and captain are unstoppable."

"Great." I mumbled.

I dramatically flung my arm across my eyes. Internally willing all this drama to leave me and Sere out of its fuck-bundle, knowing the universe used us for its personal amusement. Sere had loudly started chewing on her nails and it took the last of my self-restraint not to slap her hand from her mouth. I was panicking about her safety and the annoying noise wasn't helping my growing headache of panic. The noise stopped abruptly at my thought and I was instantly grateful.

"What did you do to earn such undivided attention?" Yami asked.

I sighed and looked up at the dark sky. "I truly wish that I knew."

"He thinks we looked like someone else." Sere said.

Yami's head snapped toward her, giving her a hard look before his gaze turned towards me. "We need to start being honest, right here and right now." I nodded reluctant to go first, Yami took my silence as an intuitive to go first. "I know the Platinum Dragon and its captain. Long before he had started his idiotic quests. Grandpa was kidnapped, but by the Dragon, his captain and I have a long standing….history. His goal was to subdue me into a duel, but I've grown tired of our pity games."

"Our father used us to find out the secrets of his enemy's and friends alike. Sere is skilled at knowing other people, my talent comes more from objects. We were born in and lived our whole lives in the human zone, I don't know if our mother was an alien or creature, she left when I was five." The words rolled off my tongue as if I gave that speech every day of my life, which I hadn't. Yami was the first to ever know.

Yami nodded at our story, his facial expression neutral. I suspected had already known. Sere hand her hand up and tasted the air, she must not have sensed danger because she slumped to the ground and pulled her knees up to her chest.

"I don't know about you, but we have to get off this rock."

Yami nodded again, this time slower as if he was thinking. "I agree it has become too dangerous, the question is how do we get off, neither one of us possess a ship."

"I can help with that." A husky voice said languidly.

Yami stiffened and Sere shot up. I turned to my left and was flooded with the deepest blue eyes I had ever seen, the same eyes that haunted my memories at night. A hand press over my mouth as the world started spinning. My ears picked up Sere's cry, and Yami grunting as more feet approached us but my eyes stayed locked on the blue one until the world turned black and I slipped into unconsciousness.


	7. Get kidnapped

Sorry this too so long!

I was reading this drabble collection and happened to be also half-watching Treasure planet…aka…the coolest movie EVER. AND this crazy and yet awesome idea popped into my head. The drabble was from Reizbar-Ookami…..I forgot the title…but check out the collection it's fantastic!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh...but the idea is mine…...and inspiration from Reizbar-Ookami …I do wish this where real though!

SPECIAL NOTE: I am aware that the beginning is slow...and I kinda apologize but it's needed..

* * *

~Joey~

The first thing I noticed as I came back from the blackness was that my head hurt, a lot. I was also lying in a bed, a very comfortable bed. In fact it was one of the most comfy I had ever laid in. A sigh escaped my lips and I desperately wished to stay lying in this feather soft wonder bed for the rest of my life. As much as the bed rocked my world, my head was slowing ruining my bliss. A groan escaped my lips as I turned my head and I cracked my eyes open. I looked into the most deepest blue eyes I had ever seen They reminded me of the deep ocean, the vast and endless sky and I wanted to stay lost in them for eternity. I knew those cerulean eyes they haunted my sleeping hours and tormented my memories.

"See something that you like." A husky voice replied and I jumped at his voice.

"The next thing my fist will be meeting." I hoarsely croaked out. I cursed at my ruff voice, I sounded terribly, thus making my already lame threat void of any meaning.

Blue-eyes chuckled and pulled back his face, to reveal an equally attractive face to match his stunning eyes. His body was as thin and lean as his face but held a grace and elegance, from years of practice. How had he gotten past Sere? She should have been able to detect any living life form with a consciousness, unless with beauty he didn't have a brain. It seemed only fair that anyone with such beauty shouldn't also be intelligent, wasn't fair to the rest of us regulars? My eyes roamed his face, until I realized He'd drugged us, or had someone else do it. Sere was also gone.

Sere!

I shot up in bed, the soft sheets pooling around my waist and exposing my naked torso. I didn't have time to feel embarrassed. I reached out harshly gripped the collar of his shirt and pulled his smug face towards me. "What'd you do with my sister, you bastard?"

"Heel." He barked out, his arm knocking both of mine off his shirt.

I leaned back out of habit and let my hands fall to my lap and head hanging. For a split second I almost slumped my shoulder, and then it hit me. I didn't know who he was and Sere was still missing. Gritting my teeth I looked up and glared as fiercely as I could manage, still half awake.

"Where's. My. Sister?" I growled.

The man's eyes narrowed, and for a spilt second I felt fear course through my veins. He opened his mouth, no doubt to throw a sarcastic remark in my face and the door behind him flew open. The wooden door thumped against the wall loudly, causing my body to jump in surprise. Mokuba stood in the door way his face tinted pink and eyes averted. I opened my mouth to ask him a question on my whereabouts and noticed I was cold. My own face flushed red and I quickly gathered the sheets around me. My nakedness finally hitting me. I glared over at the blue-eyed beauty as if all this was his fault.

"Joey," Mokuba said hesitantly as he walked into the room, closing the door behind him gently. "Serenity was asking for you."

My head perked up, "Sere's here? Where? Can I go see her?" I asked scrambling to the edge of the bed but being careful not to let the sheet fall again.

Mokuba looked towards the handsome man as if to ask him permission. I huffed angrily. As if I needed permission to visit my sister. I'd rip both of their limbs off, if they tried to stop me. The blue-eyed man watched me, his eyes glued to a spot just below my neck. I sat back and reached up, my fingers encasing my prized passion. I hoped he wasn't thinking he could take it. I might become a murdered if he did. As my fingers encircled the ring, his eyes snapped to my face and just starred. I started to fidget, glancing at the door. Wondering if I would make it in time before he pounced on me. Mokuba also looked equally as uncomfortable.

"Seto Kaiba." The man said slowly.

I pursed my lips. "Yeah and?"

His brow furrowed and I decided I didn't like that look on him. "Seto Kaiba." He repeated as if I didn't hear him the first time.

"Yeah I heard ya the first time, what about it?" I drawled impatiently. I really just wanted to put on clothes, see Sere and eat, in that order.

His lips frowned and I really didn't like that expression on his face. "You don't recognize my name?"

Mokuba sucked in a breath and my eyes darted to the kid before looking back at the man, I shook my head. His shoulders stiffened and he stood up quickly. Without a glanced he walked out the door and slammed it shut. I watched the man, my jaw hanging slack. What had just happened? His cocky attitude was really starting to rub me the wrong way.

"Did I offend his ego?" I asked Mokuba who had started towards the other side of the room towards a chest of drawers.

The kid stopped rummaging around and sighed heavily. "No big brother's just disappointed."

"That I didn't know his name? Gods what a jerk." I said as Mokuba threw a pair of pants and a red sleeveless shirt at me. I looked at the clothing. "Where are my clothes?"

He shrugged and walked out. "I'll wait for you outside."

I nodded mutely. Throwing the soft sheet off my body I quickly tugged the shirt over my head, my back popped at the use of my muscles and I groaned. Why was I so sore? My mind slowly spun gathering my last thoughts. Before waking up in the world's greatest bed I was-…. Running! I was running way from eh tavern with Yami. Tristan was cornered by Mokuba's men and that Marik guy was holding Ryou back. I shoved my legs in the pants and wobbled over to the door. My legs felt like jello, and my head was fuzzy. I opened the door and a gust of wind flew past my face. I looked out and gasped. I was on a ship!

"Take it easy Joey." A deep voice said to my right. I turned and saw Yami walking down a pair of stairs, to put a hand on my shoulder.

"What?" I managed to rasp out.

Mokuba chuckled; I looked past him and was spellbound at the sight. The stars where moving behind us and I could no longer see the moon port. I was free. I was flying. Yami stood next to me a small smile on his lips.

"I never get tired of watching the stars fly by."

"How'd we-…." My voice trailed off and I looked around the ship at all the crew walking about and climbing up the rigging to maintain the sails.

"I told you, we wanted you." Mokuba said. "And big brother always gets what he wants."

"Seto Kaiba?' I asked the words tasting strange on my lips.

Yami nodded slowly. "He took us all."

"Tristan?"

Mokuba pointed up, I followed his hand with my eyes and could just barely make out the sight of the Drinocada in the crow's nest. I could almost image his excitement. He'd wanted on a ship and had gotten on the best. I looked back and raised an eye brow at Yami' who's face softened.

"They're not going to hurt us Joey." Yugi said.

Placing my hands on hips I turned towards the black-haired kid. "Where's my sister?"

Mokuba walked across the ship to the other side and held a door open, that lead down. I looked over at Yugi who shrugged as if to say 'just go with it.' I squared my shoulders and walked after the kid, as I walked across the ship I could feel a pair of eyes baring into my back, before disappearing into the ship I turned back and caught Seto Kaiba at the wheel intensely staring at me. I stuck my tongue out at him; he looked shocked for a moment before a small smile twitched at the corners of his mouth. As I followed Mokuba down a flight of stairs, Yugi right behind me, I decided I liked it when Seto Kaiba smiled, I liked it a lot.

The noises of a kitchen reached my ear; I gently pushed Mokuba aside and walked into a large open kitchen. Serenity was wearing a similar red shirt with a white apron over the top. She was maneuvering around the area as if she'd been there her whole life. I stepped up to her and engulfed her in a bear hug. Her thin arms encircled my waist and I just smiled contently with my chin on her head. This was home!

_I'm fine, I'm fine_

A gentle voice whispered in my mind. I increased my hug and released my sister. Her milky eyes looking up, a hand reached up to ghost along my cheek. I looked around at the boiling pots and pans. Silently serenity handed me an identical apron. I tried it around my waist and smiled again. I turned to thank Yugi and Mokuba and found them gone. Shrugging my shoulders I turned back to my sister. I was happy as long as I was around her. Something nagged at the back of my mind, and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I could feel the hate in the air, but it wasn't directed towards me. I bit my lip and shook away that thought.

"I think I'm in love." Serenity's soft voice broke my silence.

I whirled around and gaped at her. "WHAT?"


End file.
